What could have been
by irresistible wonders
Summary: After his break up with Caroline Tyler seeks comfort in Bonnie.


Summary: After his break up with Caroline Tyler seeks comfort in Bonnie.

_**Chapter One**_

It's been a little over a week since Caroline told Tyler she didn't want to be with him anymore. The handsome werewolf was torn and as a result has been heavily drinking. He was at the grill, sitting on a stool consuming what he thought to be sixth beer. The place was vacant only he and the workers remained. He planned on leaving after he finished his drink but he saw something that changed his decision.

It was her. Bonnie. Someone he hasn't spoken to in ages. The two used to be the best of friends. That all soon changed when they entered high school. Now they rarely spoke to each other. Tyler missed hanging out with her. A memory jogged his mind something he thought he had forgotten.

**Flashback beginning – 9 years ago**

_Two young children were running carelessly in the Lockwood's manor's yard. Their names were Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett and they were both playing a game of tag. _

"_Your it "said Bonnie tagging Tyler on his back._

_Tyler smiled as the girl ran away from him. He was positive he could catch her. _

"_You better run Bennett"_

_The two chased each other into the woods where there Bonnie accidently tripped over a log. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tyler came up behind her he hadn't seen what happened. _

"_Got you your it!" he laughed and sprinted away._

_Tears watered Bonnie's green eyes she had scraped her knee raw. She sat frozen on the forest floor not bothering to pursue Tyler. Realizing that she was not chasing him he stopped._

"_Hey what's wrong? "he asked running back to the injured girl. _

_Bonnie furiously wiped her tears away she hated crying in front of people._

"_Nothing it's just a little scratch" she said trying to stand but failed. That's when Tyler got a good look at her knee. It was bleeding profusely. _

"_Whoa your hurt let me help you"_

_He grabbed her so her body would lean on his. Bonnie sighed gratefully. She rested her head on his shoulder. He heart raced at their close proximity. _

"_Thanks" she muttered and they slowly began walking to his mansion. _

_Along the way she collapsed again. Her injury was making it difficult for her to move, so as an outcome Tyler had to carry her. He was surprisingly strong her his age already he had reached the height of five foot. Bonnie leaned into his chest his aroma was of the forest and moonlight._

_A half an hour later they arrived to the manor. Tyler sighed with relief and opened the door to his house. He went into the kitchen and set Bonnie down on the counter. After that he ran upstairs to his mother's bathroom searching for bandages and rubbing alcohol. Several minutes later he returned._

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" questioned Bonnie nervously watching the younger boy tear the package of bandages open. He then unscrewed the top to the alcohol. Bonnie gulped she hated that stuff. _

"_Of course I do" he replied grabbing a rag and pouring some of the rubbing alcohol on it. "Now this is gonna sting a bit"_

_She braced herself for the pain that was sure to come. Tyler laced the rag on her knee and softly scrubbed it. Tiny cries of pain sounded from her. He flashed an apologetic look. _

"_Sorry hang in there I'm almost done"_

_Bonnie gnawed her bottom lip. Tyler stopped scrubbing and put a bandage on her injury. She thanked him. _

"_No problem just be careful next time ok klutz?"_

_She punched him in the ribs. _

"_Ow that hurts" he whined rubbing his soon to be bruised rib._

_Bonnie smirked. "Serves you right"_

**Flashback Ended**

Tyler drowned the last of his drink and placed the empty glass on the bar's counter. One of the workers came by, retrieved it and asked if he wanted another one. He shook his head no. He slowly got up and walked towards Bonnie who was sitting at a booth by herself. She looked up when he reached her a look of utter surprise painted on her pretty face.

"Tyler" she muttered her voice soft and shocked.

"Mind if I sit here?" he pointed to the vacant seat across from her.

"No not at all" she said smiling a small smile "So how's life?"

He was caught off guard by her question. He had not expected her to ask him that.

"Um…it's alright you?"

She lowered her head and answered "The same"

It was obvious she was upset about something but he couldn't figure out what.

"So have you spoken to Caroline lately?"

"No not really she's been busy with Matt. Why?"

Tyler's heart crushed into a million pieces. He clenched his fist tightly. He should have known she would get back with him. After all the two did have quite a history with each other.

"Tyler" came Bonnie's concerned voice "Are you okay? You seem sad about something"

"I could say the same for you too" he said without thinking.

Bonnie fidgeted with her fingers.

"Sorry"

"No it's alright. You're totally right. I am upset about something" she whispered chewing the inside of her cheek. He stared at her he had never seen her so vulnerable and apprehensive before.

"Hey what is it?"

"Jeremy" she started shakily holding back tears.

Tyler wanted to reach out and hold her hand but thought better of it.

"I…I caught him cheating on me with Anna his ex"

_Anna._ He remembered seeing the girl with Jeremy. She wasn't nearly as attractive as Bonnie was.

"That's awful" he said can't believing the idiot would do that.

"Did I mention she's a ghost?"

"You got to be kidding me" _That's right_ hethought _she died. _

"I wish I was"

A moment of awkward silence fell between them.

"You know you deserve better" he said causing her eyes to widen a little.

"I do?"

"I mean to be honest what did you even see in him anyway?"

She didn't quite know the answer to that herself. She only agreed to start a relationship with him because a part of her was sort of desperate. After the Ben and Luka situation her heart was broken as well as her trust in people. Then along came Jeremy a guy who showed real interest in her and before she knew it they were a couple.

"I don't know" she said she wasn't comfortable with continuing on but she had to tell him. For some weird reason she though he deserved an explanation.

"I was lonely…and he was just there. He seemed like he cared. And you know one thing led to another and the next thing I know we're girlfriend and boyfriend"

Tyler took this all in without saying a single word. Bonnie was somewhat grateful and awed. In all her years of knowing him she never figured him for a good listener.

"Sounds like you fell for him hard"

"I guess you can say that"

"I don't blame ya I fell for her hard too" he was referring to Caroline the blonde beauty who took his heart and stomped harshly on it. Bonnie knew who he was talking about and she could tell it pained him.

"I'm sorry that must have been horrible."

"It was it was like a part of me had died when she left me and I'll…I'll never…"

"Be the same again" she finished for him.

Tyler smiled. It was like she had read his mind.

"Yeah"

"I'm afraid I have to go my father doesn't like me staying out late"

Tyler watched sadly as she abandoned her spot on the booth and began to leave. He stood up too and gazed shyly at her.

"You want a ride home?"

"Um no thanks Caroline is going to give me one"

"Oh" he said disappointment washing over him. He was really looking forward to having a car ride with her. Maybe then they can catch up on each other's lives.

"I'll see you around" she said waving and heading towards the exit.

He stared after her he didn't know why he seemed so sad that she was leaving.

"Okay then bye"

"Oh Tyler" she said suddenly stopping in her tracks and turned to face him "Thanks. This was nice. We should do this more often you know talk"

He smiled he definitely agreed. Outside someone was honking their horn. Groaning, Bonnie rolled her eyes and glared at the owner of the car. Tyler followed her gaze and saw it was none other than her ex, Caroline. His heart still leaped at the sight of her.

"I ain't got all damn day Bonnie I have a date with Matt in twenty minutes. So let's get moving!" demanded the sassy Barbie.

Tyler sighed. On another hand he was glad they broke up. He couldn't stand the way she always complained about things. She was truly a diva.

"Don't get your panties in a wad I'm coming" grunted Bonnie. She ran to the pink mustang, opened the door and got in. Not a second later it sped off leaving Tyler all alone in the bar. His phone buzzed in his back pocket wondering who it could be he answered it.

"Tyler honey" said his mother "I need you to come home and help me prepare for the party this upcoming Saturday ok?"

His mother always hosted a party four times a year. The purpose was for her to gain new friends and to bump their status up.

"Yeah sure thing" he didn't wait for her to reply and instead hung up.

He decided to walk home since he was half drunk. On the way he couldn't get his mind off of her. Bonnie. She intrigued him to no end. Her beautiful, sweet face, her tender voice and the way her eyes would stare like they could see right through him made his heart do somersaults. She was definitely different than Caroline. For starters she wasn't blonde or a vampire. She was a dark haired witch who he was starting to develop feelings for.

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I decided to try my hand at a Tyler/Bonnie story even though they aren't my preferred couple. However, I do ship them a little bit. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will try to update soon. Bye! **


End file.
